


Storge

by Mochi_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Romantic Friendship, mentioned leo/guang-hong, mentioned victor/yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_chan/pseuds/Mochi_chan
Summary: An affectionate love that slowly develops from friendship.





	

It was never their intention to fall in love, but looking back on it, it was inevitable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For Otabek, it was a sealed deal five years ago, even if he wasn't aware of it at the time. While he gazed at the petite blonde as he easily contorted his body, seemingly passed the limitations of the bones that served as an obstacle for himself, he thought the way his face grew warmer was out of jealousy; not out of amazement nor in awe of the sheer beauty the boy exhibited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Yuri made his first friend, he was not prepared for someone to be genuinely interested in him and what he had to say. The self-proclaimed Ice Tiger rambled on anything his brain thought of at the tiny cafe, from his time in Japan to the katusdon pirozhkis his beloved grandfather made; offering to make the older teen some after the Finals. Otabek smiled softly and eagerly listened to Yuri's babble, openly engaging with him instead of just letting Yuri drone on uncomfortably like his fans would. Otabek was the first to make Yuri smile as largely as he is now, thinking that is the joy of having a friend, Yuri paid no attention to the color that was rising in his cheeks that he could see from the reflection of his friend's sunglasses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Davai!"

Otabek inwardly flinched, but his gaze calmly located the one who said it.

_Yuri_

A swell of pride thumped in his heart as he flashed the blonde a thumbs up. Yuri had cheered for hi, Yuri never cheers; for _anyone_. Could that mean he was special to Yuri?

Color filled Otabek's cheeks at the thought of holding a special place in Yuri's life, the glee carried him through a rather flawless performance. When his eyes landed on Yuri and he could see his pleased grin despite him being at the top of the stands, Otabek shot a fist out in celebration.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he stood atop of the podium, presented with the gold medal, Yuri's sage orbs desperately sought out the familiar face of his friend. Finding him in the stands, Yuri could see the pride on Otabek's face, clear as day, as the older skater enthusiastically clapped for him. Softly, Yuri felt a smile cross his face as his cheeks gained a red hue; the thought of running into Otabek's arms reverberating in the boy's mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"May I have this dance?" asked the smooth baritone of Kazakhstan's hero.

Yuri nearly dropped his plate of finger food as he stuttered to make a coherent reply, "W-wha..."

Not waiting for a reply, Otabek took hold of one of Yuri's dainty hands, his other passing the small platter to Christophe as Phichit snapped pictures that will most likely be on SNS and instagram within the next ten seconds. Dragging the shuddering blonde onto the dance floor, Otabek's free hand took perch on a thin waist before beginning to shuffle about.

Slowly, but surely, Yuri relaxed, hand clasping a broad shoulder, allowing himself to be led in the casual waltz. A moment ago, Yuri couldn't even articulate a word on whether he wanted to dance or not, now, his head laid comfortably on Otabek's sculpted chest. Otabek just made him feel at peace, he made this feel so natural; this all felt _right_.

Otabek's usually sturdy features softened as he tightened his hold on the smaller skater, it seemed as if his arms were meant to hold him; Yuri just fit there so perfectly. Nothing in the world could pull him away or make Otabek release his grip. It took so long for him to take hold, why would he let go now?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look who's under the mistletoe~!" Phichit cheered, alerting the party of Otabek and Yuri's current position.

Flushes rushed to their cheeks, "Shut up!" Yuri belted.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaawwwww, where's your Christmas spirit, Yuri?" Viktor teased, Yuuri lightly nudging him with an elbow.

"Come on you guys, Guang-Hong and I had to do it earlier!" Leo chastised, Guang-Hong nodding frantically in agreement as his face was tinged pinker than normal.

Otabek inhaled sharply, "Yura, let's just get it over with, it'd be easier to go along with it." he said.

"Fine..." the Russian Fairy replied.

Two hearts rhythmically increased their tempo in harmony; despite the popular trend among their competitive circle of friends currently being teasing the two over how they were perfect for each other, neither Yuri nor Otabek were certain the other returned their feelings. And now they had to kiss? But... What will that do to their friendship?

The two locked gazes, faces flushed, and in that instant, all became clear. Reflected in their eyes were the answers they had been waiting on, an epiphany resounded within them as they could see the emotion radiating from the obsidian and juniper orbs.

Without a moment to spare, the two embraced and mashed their lips together. It wasn't as grand as those overly dramatic, sappy romance movies, but it was magical in its own right. While it was rough, marked in inexperience. It as much too short for Yuri and Otabek's liking as they snapped apart at the sound of JJ's whistling; however, they knew they had plenty more to share and all the time in the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Falling in love wasn't their intention, but it was, looking back on it, inevitable. After eight years of knowing each other, three years of friendship, and two years of dating, it was finally at Viktor and Yuuri's wedding Otabek got down on one knee and asked Yuri to spend the rest of their lives with him. While they were not expecting this was what that fateful motorcycle ride would lead to, neither could complain, because it gifted them with the greatest love they would ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I literally love this pairing so much, like, I ship it just as much as Viktor and Yuuri; and there are definite times where I think I like it more. I just... I don't know, I just love their relationship so much; they're an OTP and a BroTP in one! I love how quickly they came to greatly care about and love each other in last few episodes, it's beautiful!


End file.
